The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the negative counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls from a parallel universe. Overview They were created by Oppressor Plutonium to mostly act as a foil to the Powerpuff Girls. The PPNK's are made of salt, vinegar and everything nasty (and chemical x). Like the Puffs, they have large heads, large eyes, small bodies and tubes for arms and legs but however, they wear different style outfits than each other unlike the Girls' dress' with one stripe and white tights and black Mary Janes. They also came from a different town (Viletown) before moving to Townsville. However, they like to destroy everything, gross people out and dominate their surroundings. Personalities Their personalities are opposite to their Powerpuff Girls counterparts. They have strong love feelings for the Rowdyruff boys but they never express it because they don't want to be embarrassed. Team members Berserk Blossom's evil equivalent, she is the shy one of the group. She has a long spiked ponytail with a large ribbon in her hair and wears a red polo shirt with a red and pink plaid skirt with white stockings and black Mary Janes. Berserk is the natural born leader of the Powerpunk girls. Berserk is the head of the team ever since she was born. Berserk is known for her crazy/smart ideas and her intelligance. She is also the dark and shy one. Some would consider her extremely bossy but sometimes she is just doing her job or to just annoy the heck out of her sisters. She loves to kill, read, and be bossy. Thats part of everything nasty that is central to being Berserk. She's got her salty side- this mean spirted little girl enjoys showing off her sassy sides and a quick game of the Powerpunk girls special game called "Who is the sassiest of all". And she also has A LOT of vinnegar in her. This girl is one tough cookie and her and her sister Brute are the two tomboys of the team. Some people say Berserk might be the strongest! Plus, Berserks got fire breath, which her sisters don't. Her element is everything nasty. She is the oldest. She is in love with the Rowdyruff boy, Brick. Brat Bubbles's evil equivalent, she is obnoxious and rowdy as opposed to Bubbles's cute demeanor. She has two long pigtails held by blue bows. She wears a blue tank top with a black skirt with white stockings and black boots. A spoiled brat with a heart of evil. Brat loves shopping for clothes, being sassy, and backsassing. She also loves to color pictures of herself and makes herself in the picture more sassier. Brat loves all of her friends and sisters- except anybody who is sweethearted and naive like her counterpart Bubbles is. That's when Brat gets angry and starts being sassy and showing them she aint no softy like they are. Definetly the most full of salt of the three sisters, Brat also has plenty of everything nasty and vinnegar to make things interesting. Her elemnt is salt. She is the youngest. She is in love with the Rowdyruff boy, Boomer. Brute Buttercup's evil equivalent, she is the toughest and the most gross and destructive one. She has a black Mohawk and wears a green jumpsuit with a spiked belt around her waist and white stockings layered with black fishnets and black boots. A tough fighter, a tough talker, and one tough coookie. Brute would like to be the leader of the Powerpunk girls but her hotheaded ways often get her in trouble. Brutes motto is "Get out of my way. If you don't your out of luck" and she lives up to it. Brute is all action even at destroying the town, playtime, lunchtime, dinnertime, breakfast time. EVERY TIME!!!!!!! When Brute plays she plays to win and that is final. She hates to loose. Still. she has known to have a softer side. In fact, Brute can even be cute! She is also in love with the Rowdyruff boy Butch. This girl has a little salt and everything nasty, but is chockful of vinnegar, ans she wil, always give the good guys a good licken!!!! Appearances The Powerpunk Girls were supposed to appear in episode 50, "Deja View", but the episode was not finished due to the making of The Powerpuff Girls Movie. They appear in the comic of the same name and in various fan-fiction stories. Reference See: http://rowdyruff.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpunk_Girls Category:Characters Category:Villains